Lessons Learned
by LilyAurora
Summary: He looked so peaceful like this, she could spend hours just watching him. She probably had.


This is another O/S pic prompt for my lovely twitter ladies. Astridt244, Noin37 and Interbabe. Hope you like girlies, xx Mwah xx LOL

o-o-o-o-o

Lessons Learned

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Pale fingers ran across tanned skin. Muscles twitched like they always did, when she touched him. She smiled to herself. Head propped up on her free hand as she lay next to him. Watching him as he slept. It wasn't often she had the opportunity too. He was always awake before her, always there watching her with a beautiful smile on his handsome face.

Her heart was his, she knew that. Always had even if she was in denial at first. The feelings she had she kept locked down so tight it drove her to the edge. Took her to a place where she had no choice but to leave, get away from everything and everyone and she did for 4 years she never stepped foot on Washington soil. The only person she kept in contact with was her father. But then it had become too much. The need, the gaping hole in her heart. She needed to come back. For him. She had to. Her heart and soul needed him. Needed him like the air she breathed.

She wasn't welcome at first. They tried to get her to leave, to go back to where she had came from. But she held firm refused to go, to leave again. It was too late some of them spoke. How could she have done that too him.

But she ignored them. She knew what she had done was selfish. She knew, but if she hadn't left, if she had stayed. Then things would have been so much worse. She would have hated him. Hated this place just like her mother and she didn't want that. She loved it here, loved him. But it was too soon... after everything it was just too soon. So she left. Ran away in the middle of the night. Not even her father knew where she had gone.

She remembered the first time she saw him after her return. He looked so different, so troubled. Older. She had been warned, Leah had seen her; told her she wasn't welcome that too much had happened. To go and never come back.

But she refused to believe she had lost her chance... lost him. Then that moment she saw him on the beach with Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara, she had to will the tears away. Her heart hurt as she watched him from the shadows, swigging from a bottle and smoking. She watched as he passed the bottle to the others laughing and joking, but it wasn't right he wasn't right... it was too forced. Her breath stopped when girls approached him but he ignored their advances, instead took the bottle back and continued to drink as if his life depended on it.

"I told you he had changed," whispered words reached her in the shadows.

"What have I done." She all but cried out.

Leah sighed, "you did what you thought was right, you didn't know this would happen. That he would turn out like this. It's been four years Bella, four. People change things happen.

"What things?"

"Vampires Bella, once the Cullens left do you honestly think that no others came through here?"

She didn't reply.

"It was just an odd one or two at first, but then bigger covens came through. They had heard the Cullens had moved on and wanted to claim the land as their own feeding ground. Didn't expect us," she sighed. "He was so young Bella, seen too much did too many things. No one should go through what he did, let alone a kid."

"I didn't know."

"How would you. You left." There was no malice in her voice.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Leah whispered. Squeezing Bellas shoulder in a comforting manner.

But that didn't matter now Was no good thinking of the past, of what was... all that matters is the present and him... everything was him. Always would be. She ran another finger across his skin. God how she loved his colour.

Loved him.

Fingers travelled to his hair as she gently ran her fingers through it, he had grown it out slightly. It wasn't long, but it was nice she could wrap her fingers in there and tug, he loved it when she did that. She loved it when she did that because he would growl and that was something she really liked.

She smiled wickedly. The double he ran last night must had really tired him out. Sliding out of the bed she quickly grabbed what she needed, it was about time he had some of his own medicine. She would have the upper hand. And she was going to take full advantage.

Moving quickly she secured his hands to the cast iron head board. Thank god she had listened to Leah when she ordered the bed. He shifted slightly causing her to hover above him, eyes wide as she watched him closely, praying he didn't wake up just yet. After a few minutes, when no other movements or noises came from him, she carefully straddled him. He looked so peaceful like this she could spend hours just watching him. She probably had.

Ever so gently she ran a fingertip across his lips. Smiling as they began to twitch, she bit her lip to stop the giggles that threatened to escape. Her eyes roamed his naked flesh, finger tips delicately ran across scared skin. The worst being above his heart, it was thick and rough. They said the salt water from the sea halted the healing, causing it to scar so badly. She nearly lost him that night. The thought of never seeing him again, never hearing his voice, feeling his touch. She hook her head. It didn't matter, he was here they were together, had been for a long time. She would never leave again. Never. She had learnt her lesson.

The sleeping form underneath her shifted slightly. She held her breath as she watched his eyes open slowly, those deep pools of chocolate focused on her instantly. A slow smiled graced his perfect face it was only when he made a move to touch her, did he realise he couldn't.

"Babe?" He questioned. Voice deep and slightly husky from sleep.

"Shh," she soothed hands running up and down his chest. "It's my turn to play."

Leaning forward she pressed her breasts against his chest the heat from his skin made her moan. She licked a path up his neck, nibbling on his ear. Listening as his breath came out heavy. He always loved her kissing his neck.

"You like that babe?" she asked.

"Yes."

She nuzzled her face in-between his neck and shoulder, taking deep, greedy breaths of his scent. She ground herself on him making him moan.

"Fuck," he hissed.

She sat back up feeling his hard length laying perfectly between her legs. She placed her hands on his chest and wiggled her hips, pressing herself down onto him harder.

"Let me go babe. I wanna touch you," he asked.

Bella just licked his nipple ignoring his plea.

"Babe?"

She continued to suck, taking his hardened peak into her mouth.

"Jesus Christ Bella. I swear you better let me go," he panted. "I need to touch you."

"No," she replied looking up at him, as he tongue teased him. "I told you, it's my turn to play."

He growled then, deep and feral.

She just smiled at him, moving her hips in a slow lazy circle.

"You fucking wait," he hissed.

Bella just giggled lowering her head to bite at his chest. She kissed, licked and bit every inch of skin she could reach. Loving the moans and curses he let loose. It wast often she had the advantage over him, he was always in control, always made sure she was taken care of. This time she wanted to tease him, the way he did her, taste him. Find all his weak spots, like this one just below his ear. His back arched as she bit him hard, sucking his skin in her mouth.

"Fuck," he swore pulling at the rope.

"You can't get free," she whispered. Nose running across his cheek as she brushed her lips against his.

"Please," he begged eyes flashing.

"No," she answered sucking on his bottom lip, flicking her tongue against it before releasing it. "Just trust me, ok?"

He smiled then his beautiful smile and nodded. "I do babe."

Lips moulded together as she kissed him. Tongues tasting and teasing as her hands held onto his face she could kiss him for hours, his soft lips, his sweet breath. Everything about him she loved.

Always would.

She moved down his body, hands and lips touching, tongue flicking out to taste. He breathed heavily above her. She loved this, having the control. The power. She bit his hip bone as her hot breath ghosted across his stomach, she licked a trail across the top of his boxers nuzzling her face against him.

"Babe," he begged.

"What do you want?" she asked kissing his stomach, teeth pulling at the material.

He watched her as she teased him, head lifted from the pillow. He couldn't help the mewling noise that left him or the heavy panting. He loved her like this all wild, free and strong.

"You. I want you." He stated.

"You got me," she replied. "Forever."

Her small hand slipped inside his boxers cupping him, fingers wrapped tightly around his length.

"Fuck," he moaned as she began a steady pace. His hips thrust with her movements, urging her to go faster, harder but she relented. She would twist on a downward stroke using her thumb to tease his head, wiping the fluid that had gathered there.

Bella watched him, his head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. He looked breathtaking.

"Love you," she whispered squeezing him harder. Smiling as he moaned, his arms tensed pulling at the rope muscles flexing under his skin.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I'm here," she breathed against his lips. "Right here," kissing him softly she released her hold on him causing him to moan from the loss.

She kissed her way down his body, rubbing her nose against his skin. Sniffing and licking she couldn't get enough, never could some days she just want to crawl inside him and never come out. He was everything to her. Meant everything

She pulled his boxers free, taking him firmly in her hand before she licked him from base to tip. Loving the full body shudder he did, his hips thrust forward wanting more, needing it.

She licked him again, hand holding him tight as her other cupped his balls, kneading them softly. She flicked her tongue against his slit causing him to hiss

"Fuck babe. I love your mouth on me." He was panting now.

She sucked hard then, taking the head of him in her mouth, using her tongue to tease him , flick against his slit. Enjoying the feel of him twitch in her hand. Bella took him deeper, hand working what her mouth couldn't reach, her other still cupping his sack. He liked them licked as well and she would get to them soon enough but she was enjoying this too much at the moment. Enjoying the noises he made, the heavy breathing, the panting. She removed her mouth blowing against his head. She was rewarded with a loud, "fuck". Holding him tight she licked him all over, sucking hard nibbling and kissing she loved the taste of him. The short pubic hair that he once let her shave but refused to do ever again, because it itched like a bitch when it grew back. Instead he kept it short for her. Just for her

Bella took him deeper them. Gagging slightly as he slid down her throat.

"Shit fuck," he cursed. "Please babe let me go, untie me."

She released him with a pop, "no," she replied before devouring him again. His hips lifted from the bed momentarily choking her before she pushed him back down.

"So fucking good," he stated arms flexing against his binds, he tugged slightly head tiling back to look at his hands before looking back down at Bella.

"Rope and handcuffs?" He stated eyebrow raised.

She just smiled as her lips moved to the base of his cock, tongue licking across his sack, sucking them gently. Just like he loved.

His head fell back against the pillow thoughts of sneaky girlfriends lost in the euphoria he was feeling.

She swallowed him down, teasing him until she new he was ready to cum. His breathing picked up as his hips moved faster she pulled her mouth away from him giving him a final lick before straddling his stomach.

He opened his eyes and gave her an 'are you fucking kidding me,' look.

Bella leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"My turn" she whispered pulling the shirt she had on over her head. leaving her naked above him. His eyes roamed hungrily as she shifted then shimmed herself up his chest, knees resting either side of his head as she lowered herself towards his mouth. His eyes lit up as he poked his tongue out wiggling it at her.

"Come on then babe, let me taste you." He cooed.

Spreading her legs further, she lowered herself onto his eager tongue.

He licked her from front to back causing her to yelp.

"Fuck" she moaned.

"Best hold on," he told her, as he dove back in. Tongue delving deep inside her twisting and tasting.

Bellas breath caught as she moaned grounding herself onto his warm wet tongue. His lips sucked and worked her hard, tongue flicking against her clit.

"So good," she moaned back arching as she held on to the bed frame.

He pulled at his binds again, the need to touch her was so strong he wanted his hands on her pulling her onto his eager mouth holding her in place as he tongue fucked her. Pulling his mouth free he asked again.

"Untie me," he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Please babe." He wasn't past begging. Not if it got him free.

"N-no, oh god," she moaned as he sucked hard on her clit.

"Come on baby, you know I'll make you feel good." He purred.

She faltered for a moment but soon got herself under control.

"No." No room for argument in her tone.

He growled then diving back in, tongue relentless as he teased her he knew she was close could feel her around his tongue a few more swipes against he swollen clit and she would be lost. He carefully held her between his teeth flicking his tongue, then sucking hard.

Bellas scream echoed around their room. She thrashed against him as she came, it took her by surprise the sheer force sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she tried to pull away but he still had his mouth wrapped tightly around her swollen sensitive clit.

"Oh god," her body shook for the orgasm. Her clit was overly sensitive now. But still he teased her.

Bella fell forward body pressed against the head board. Her small body shook from the pleasurable jolts that ran through her.

"Untie me," she head him whisper. She didn't have the energy to move, let alone reply. She panted hard above him, eyes closed as she tried to bring her heart rate down. It drummed against her chest and in her ears. Blood pumping ferociously around her body.

The next thing she knew, warm arms were wrapping themselves around her, turning her to lay on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly, his smiling slightly smug face was staring back at her.

"How?" She managed to ask.

"Nothing can keep me from you baby," he said kissing her lips. "My wolf kinda freaked when you didn't answer us." She moved her hands to his wrists the rope was gone but the cuffs remained she smiled up at him, hands cupping his smooth skin.

He shifted then pulling her legs around his waist as he slowly slide into her her, breath catching like it did every time they did this. Bella moaned deeply, closing her eyes just loving the feeling of him in side her.

He kissed her eye lids, nose, then lips. "Love you," he said.

Bella opened her eyes to look at him, he was staring at her like he always did. Eyes full of love.

"Love you too," she replied in a whisper.

He kissed her then. It was his turn to take control, his turn to pleasure her, show her his love. His devotion. Show her what she meant to him.

He rocked his hips against her own causing a deep groan to escape her mouth. Her eyes were closed as her back arched, legs tightening pulling him deeper.

"Fuck," he hissed bracing his arms either side of her head. He moved fasted, fucked her hard sliding in and out, then slowing down circling his hips before snapping then forward. Bella gasped clawing at his back.

"Harder," she panted.

So he did. He dug his knees into the bed widening them slightly and fucked her how she liked. How he knew would make her scream. His head fell into the crook of her neck, sucking on the skin.

"Yes," she called out. Nails digging into sweat slick skin.

"Fucking love you," he panted. Hips snapping as he drove into her. The whole bed moved under the sheer force of his thrusts.

"Oh god," she moaned hands grabbing at him.

"Come on baby," he moaned. "Come for me."

Bellas head tossed from side to side.

He moved then, sitting back on his legs as he pulled her onto him. Hands travelling up her stomach to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing hardened nipples.

"So fucking gorgeous." Hands moved to hips as he pulled her up to him. Bellas nails dug into his thighs.

"So close," she whispered kissing him sloppily.

He could feel her fluttering around him. Moving his hand to rest on her stomach, his thumb teased her clit, pressing hard giving her that push she needed.

"Seth!" She screamed as she came hard. Body arching as she clenched around him.

"Fuck babe," he called out thrusting a few more times before exploding inside of her. His larger frame dropping onto the bed next to her, as he pulled her to him.

"That was fucking awesome," he smiled kissing her.

She giggled. "Yeah thought you'd like that."

"I did," he replied kissing her before pulling the blanket over them.

"I'm so glad we moved here," she mumbled resting her head on his side.

"Me too," he stated. Wrapping an arm around her, "no one can hear you scream," he teased.

"Thought you likes me screaming your name?"

"Oh I do," he replied rolling on top of her kissing her gently, "but I don't like other people hearing you when I fuck you." He empathised the point with a thrust of his hips.

"Again?" She questioned, eye brow raised.

"Fuck yeah," lips attached to her neck. "What can I say, that whole handcuff thing was a big turn on." He smiled at her kissing her lips.

She giggled. "I can tell."

"You're not to sore are you?" he asked as his hand gently cupped her.

"No," she shook her head.

His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I love you Bella. I'm so glad you came back, you saved me." His voice quiet.

She blinked back tears. It was rare moments like this, when it was just the two of them, that the boy he once was shone through. Before all the pain and the hurt. The boy that was always happy and carefree.

Small delicate hands cupped his face. "I should never have left," she said. "I love you. I love you so much Seth," she pulled him down for a gently slow kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Seth held her to him as he made love too her slowly and softly. Gentle kisses and delicate touches were shared; until they fell asleep wrapped around one another like they did every night and would do for ever night to come.


End file.
